Usuario discusión:Lon-ami
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Eres libre de editar esta página para dejarme cualquier tipo de mensaje. Cambio de namespace de la wiki ¡Hola! Vi tu pregunta aquí. Tú no puedes cambiar el nombre del wiki, por lo que tendrás que solicitarlo al Staff de wikia. Puedes hacerlo desde Especial:Contact. Normalmente requerirán que haya un consenso entre los editores de este wiki, por ejemplo, un enlace a una página donde se discuta el cambio y se vea que la mayoría apoya el cambio del nombre, aunque si soys muy pocos editando no te pondrán muchas pegas. Saludos --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) w:t-WikiDex 19:56 14 oct 2007 (UTC) :Yo estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo. El nombre actual es "World of WarCraft", y el nombre al que queremos cambiarlo es "WarcraftWiki", más apropiado. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Foxtreme|'Foxtreme']] (Mensaje) 08:40 15 oct 2007 (UTC) ::Además de que el verdadero nombre sea WarcraftWiki, World of WarCraft está mal escrito (Cosas que pasan al crear una wiki) y fastidia a los artículos relacionados del tipo World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade --Lon-ami 17:28 15 oct 2007 (UTC) :::He notificado a uno de los administradores a través de la página de discusión de su perfil nuestro problema. Podéis encontrar el tema aquí --Lon-ami 16:10 21 oct 2007 (UTC) ::::Sannse ha pedido que traslademos todas las páginas con los prefijos WarcraftWiki: y World of Warcraft: antes de hacer el cambio. Haré una lista con las páginas, y comenzaré a realizar los traslados mientras se anotan, aquí: Administración --[[Usuario:Foxtreme|'Foxtreme']] (Contacto) 13:57 23 oct 2007 (UTC) :::::Ya me he dado cuenta, pero gracias de todas formas. Empezaré a mover todo ahora mismo, aunque en verdad no sea tanto xD. --Lon-ami 15:15 24 oct 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ya he terminado de mover todo. El cambio de nombre puede hacerse ya sin problemas. --[[Usuario:Foxtreme|'Foxtreme']] (Contacto) 17:00 25 oct 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hecho. Oficialmente, desde ahora somos WarcraftWiki. --Lon-ami 14:34 26 oct 2007 (UTC) Colocando Informacion Buenas, hola soy Asul y soy nuevo en esta wikia, y creo segun lei tu eres el portador, jefe nose xD dueño de esta wikia, mi pregunta es. Hay Ciertas reglasque hay que seguir al momento de crear o editar un archivo?. La informacion que se introduce en la wikia debe ser totalmente propia, o puede ser traducida de otro lugar? Se pueden colocar colores, expresiones y demas en los articulos? esas son mis dudas. PD: coloque esta informacion aqui porque no sabia por donde mas contactarte. Saludos. Jueves, 04 de Septiembre. :Puedes publicar todo lo que te plazca mientras no traspase los límites morales lógicos, es decir, que tenga que ver con Warcraft. Tampoco tienes derecho a borrar material ajeno, sólo a corregirlo. Estamos en desarrollo y todavía no tenemos un patrón a seguir. :Otra de las cosas que debes hacer es mantener los nombres sin traducción directa en inglés. :Bienvenido ;).--Lon-ami 16:01 5 sep 2008 (UTC) VANDALISMO ola tio, bueno escribo, por que komo veras la portada fue victima de vandalismo, al = que otras paginas espero k lo solucionesss....... vandalo: Ermiddd --Edhell 02:54 20 dic 2008 (UTC) :Lo acabo de arreglar, se ve que no solo la portada ha sido vandalizada sino varios articulos que habían sido borrados y algunos perfiles editados y llenados de insultos. Queda por borrar el perfil (http://es.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Baneador_gay_xupa_pollas) que no he podido eliminar, tan sólo editar y dejarlo vacío. Por cierto todo esto se puede reverter los cambios desde la pestaña 'Historial' justo al lado de Editar. --Usuario:Petrovic 09:32 20 dic 2008 (UTC) ::No so preocupéis, ahora arreglo todo, eliminándolo de la base y no revirtiéndolo simplemente ;). Gracias por avisar, de todas formas, ayuda para solucionar las cosas más rápido. ::Con darle a revertir, elimináis la última versión y recuperáis la antigua, no necesitáis abrirla y editar la versión con vandalismo. ::Tampoco hace falta que informéis de lo que hacéis a no ser que necesite alguna razón, si veis vandalismo claro, revertidlo sin dar explicaciones. ::--Lon-ami 17:07 20 dic 2008 (UTC) ::¿No hay posibilidad de restringir las ediciones a usuarios registrados y darnos a alguno la posibilidad de borrar entradas? Se hace un tanto pesado estar ultimamente deshaciendo tantos vandalismos anónimos.--Usuario:Petrovic 02:09 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Últimamente me paso más tiempo pendiente de los vandalismos que de ampliar el wiki. este es el último regalito, firmado y todo. No sería mala idea que con la recién conseguida nueva categoría del wiki al llegar a las 1000 entradas volvieses a insistir un poco en tener un poco más de control sobre los usuarios que editan. Además dentro de poco me iré para todo el verano y estaré bastante desconectado y no es plan que pase como el año pasado que me encontré todo el wiki patas arriba lleno de 'fulanito es gay' y 'hoygan saven komo vajarse el juego grasias de antebraso' --Usuario:Petrovic :Ya pedí que limitaran ediciones a usuarios registrados, pero ni caso, vamos. Lo único que puedo hacer, y que probablemente haré, será nombrar más burócratas. Ya sé que el número de usuarios/burócratas ya es demasiado desproporcionado, y que así sólo será más, pero si nadie nos da la solución, tendremos que encontrarla por nosotros mismos. Ya convocaré elecciones cuando pueda, que necesito tenerlas controladas y ahora no tengo apenas tiempo con los exámenes. :De todas formas, si los que vandalizan son usuarios registrados, infórmame para que los banee una infinita temporada. :Y lo del verano... yo tendré un tiempo considerable, pero claro, también me iré, y miedo me da lo que puedan hacer. Pero ya ves lo que hay, más no puedo hacer... aunque voy a investigar a fondo el javascript que nos falta. Por poder puedo proteger páginas, pero 1 a 1, y es una tortura. Si consigo hacer un código que proteja todas, el problema estaría solucionado. Igual en wowwiki ya tienen algo por el estilo dentro del .js, así que miraré y lo sacaré. :La opción que más me fastidia que no exista es la de restringir ediciones de páginas de usuario, porque, vamos, nadie tiene por qué modificar mi página de usuario. En WoWWiki la gente tiene respeto, pero aquí vendría bien proteger algo más. :--Lon-ami 09:17 18 jun 2009 (UTC) El usuario --Usuario:Dantexx anda borrando entradas a diestro y siniestro, poniendo fotos porno y trasladando entradas de sitio. --Usuario:Petrovic El usuario Kandooww anda blanqueando las entradas de Ferocani, Druida, Mago, Hunter y Priest. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que los nombres propios tienen que estar en español y no entra en razones. En su perfil tiene puesto "Estoy en huelga, asta q no sten lso nombres tal y como deben d estar no dejare q se editen: Druida, Mago, Cazador, Sacerdote, ni Ferocanis" --Usuario:Petrovic :Gracias por el aviso. Ya tiene un mensajito en la página de discusión, así que como siga haciendo lo que le de la gana, va a desaparecer del mapa. :El poco tiempo de edición que tengo va a la inglesa, pero en cuanto pueda solucionar las cosas me encargaré de nombrar 1-2 administradores nuevos. Si ves que hay u aumento considerable del vandalismo, avisa, que puede ayudar a acelerar las cosas. :Venga, saludos ;).--Lon-ami 12:57 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ::A día de hoy este usuario sigue blanqueando las entradas, lleva desde principio de Diciembre sin dejar poner nada. Tú verás... --Usuario:Petrovic :::Haberme avisado, ains. Vamos a dejarle un último mensajito de aviso con un día de baneo de regalo. Esta wiki ya aguanta suficiente basura como para tonterías de este tipo. Puede editar su página de discusión de mientras, así que ya veremos si se digna a contestar.--Lon-ami 17:58 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Protección Global Hola, aparte de la interfaz, estoy viendo códigos fuentes de páginas especiales de protección global de wikis, para que crea una similar para esta wiki, la Protección Global es una página especial que sólo la tienen las wikis que la arreglan, la página especial se llama Especial:Protectsite, (de momento no existe), y consiste cuando la activas hace: protege inmediatamente automáticamente TODAS las páginas existentes de la wiki, esta página especial se podría usar en casos extremos de vandalismo, p.j: si biene más de 30 vándalos a la vez.... la página especial serviría, para que no podriesen editar y así ganamos tiempo para bloquearles para después desactivar la Protección Global, pero de momento no estoy bien informado de cómo se arregla una página especial, creo que se arregla con una extención MediaWiki, y además mis permisos de usuario no me lo permiten, pero haré lo que pueda :). Porcierto mis permisos de usuario no me lo permiten, no soy apenas administrador... Informatic Magic 23:10 14 ene 2009 (UTC) :Me parece buena idea. Seria conveniente que el Administrador delegara algunas de sus funciones si no tiene pensado pasarse con regularidad por aquí.--Usuario:Petrovic 01:54 15 ene 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, que si me paso, otra cosa es que no tenga tiempo para añadir contenido xDDD. Vamos a ver, por proteger puedo proteger manualmente lo que haga falta, sin tener que andar con rollos alternativos. De todas formas, cuando haya más contenido podré dar más cargos de burócrata a la gente, por lo que la relación usuarios/administradores estará siempre equilibrada. ::Si queréis que protega alguna página en especial, sólo tenéis que pedirlo. Además, los cambios vandalistas siempre se pueden revertir, así que es sólo cuestión de revertirlo o esperar al administrador. La verdad, lo mejor que podéis hacer, para no estar en un tira y afloja con el vándalo, es esperar a que venga un moderador para que borre las ediciones permanentemente y para que mande al vándalo a la calle. ::Sin ir más lejos, tengo ésta página vigilada, así que sólo tenéis que dejarme una nota aquí para que me entere de inmediato y pueda solucionarlo cuanto antes ;). ::--Lon-ami 14:56 15 ene 2009 (UTC) :::Es nesesaria esa página, aunque se puede proteger manualmente (de hecho yo ya lo sé, porque yo soy burócrata de un wiki), tienes que saber que hay algunos vándalos que son profesioanales al actuar, parchean su IP y modifican sus preferencias para que sus ediciones marcadas como menores no se puedan ver en cambios recientes, tansólo en los historiales, es aconsejable crear esa página especial, porque una persona no puede proteger cientos de páginas seguidamente en graves casos, porque esta wiki esta en pleno activa y en crecimiento y en 5 años o 4 seguramente tendrá 60.000 artículos, y si fuera en ese caso y haría un caso grave de vandalismo ¿Tú que harías? Proteger los 60.000 artículos y páginas manualmente, por favor piensa... esa página especial es necesaria, de momento sé que la tienen en la Inciclopedia y en Central Wikia, y como esta wiki puede ser muyyyy grande si la expanden es necesaria esa página, esa página es necesaria sobre todo en las grandes wikis. Porcierto creo que ya lo he dicho pero algúnos vándalos profesionales modifican sus preferencias para que sus ediciones marcadas como menores no se muestren, en esos casos ningún admin se enteraría, porque si no se muestran sus cambios en cambuio recientes la gente se creerá que no ha pasado nada, pero menos mal que wikia tiene su equipo de Janitors que revierten el vandalismo que no han visto los admins y bloquean a los vandalos. Pero en casos extremos es conveniente tener Especial:Protectsite delante de los admins. P.D: esta edición la he marcado como menor por eso no la verás en cambios recientes, pues eso es lo que hacen los vandalizadores experimentados. ;) Informatic Magic 20:14 15 ene 2009 (UTC) ::::Si la veo :P. Sólo tengo que dar a mostrar ediciones menores, o sino mirar el registro de actividad xDDD. ::::Explica un poco mejor esa opción, ya había oído hablar de ella, pero quiero saber de qué va exactamente. De todas formas no cuesta nada hacerla, así que si veo que no es ningún problema, en cuanto pueda os la creo, no os preocupéis. ::::Además, ten en cuenta que wikia tiene unas normas diferentes, que están abiertas a que todo el mundo edite... en su día ya intenté poner que la wiki al completo sólo fuera editable por usuarios registrados, pero me dijeron que no podía :S. ::::--Lon-ami 20:40 15 ene 2009 (UTC) :::::Su funcionalidad es simple, simplemente protege automáticamente todas las páginas de la web. Porcierto pasando a otro asunto he arreglado un foro para la web, donde los usuarios podrán consultar sus dudas, este es el Foro, te aconsejo que lo protejas ya que yó no puedo, (todos los foros deben estar protegidos). Informatic Magic 21:46 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Progresos Ey hola! ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, y revisando algunas de las tareas que hice hace mucho tiempo me acordé del wiki. He estado viendo los cambios recientes y parece que gozáis de buena salud, hay ediciones todos los días y tenéis cerca de 700 artículos, eso está muy bien. Ya sabes que si tenéis algún problema o necesitáis cualquier cosa, podéis pedírmela. Nada más desearos suerte y ánimo, que seguro que podéis llegar muy lejos!--Bola (discusión) 00:04 6 mar 2009 (UTC) :Nah, yo ahora mismo estoy centrado en la inglesa. Quiero establecer artículos, para que al pasarlos, sean lo más parecidos posibles. :En cuanto tenga tiempo me pondré con las fuentes de todo, desde juegos y libros. :Por lo demás, sí, hay algún usuario que se porta genial y que edita casi a diario ;). :--Lon-ami 12:27 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Bien, me alegro de que las cosas marchen bien y tengáis planes, ya sabes, si hay alguna duda o necesitais algo, avisame en mi conversación. Saludos--Bola (discusión) 15:50 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice Hola. El sitenotice del wiki parece ser muy grande, lo que hace que las páginas queden desplazadas muy abajo. ¿Crees que puedas disminuir los textos y reducir el tamaño de la letra para que esto no ocurra? Si necesitas explicaciones más amplias para los mensajes, quizás puedas hacer un enlace hacia una página del wiki donde incluyas más detalles. Gracias. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 11:30 17 mar 2009 (UTC) :Sin problema ;). :De todas formas, ya que te veo activo por aquí, intenta leer el mensaje que te dejé en wikia cuando puedas, que hay bastante gente pendiente de lo que puedas contestarme :P. :--Lon-ami 14:51 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Lore ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de distinguir el Lore de un personaje de su entrada como jefe y formas de derrotarlo? En la versión inglesa del Wowiki sabes que el Lore se mantiene en la entrada principal y el resto en otra entrada aparte con la coletilla de 'tactics'. --Usuario:Petrovic 12:34 4 abr 2009 (UTC) :El rollo de las tácticas es bastante variable, y la gente difiere mucho. Ya sabes, a mi me parece ésta mejor, ésa no vale para nada... :Las tácticas, por lo tanto, se pueden meter en esa página aparte, si queréis. Los básicos del encuentro en la página del personaje con el lore como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que ataca con X hechizo cada Y tiempo. :Básicamente, lo que es opinión fuera y lo que no es dentro. :--Lon-ami 12:48 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Artículos Protegidos Convendría que le echaras un vistazo a la categoría 'Oficial' cuyos artículos protegiste de edición el año pasado y que se han quedado un tanto obsoletos al menos en cuanto categorización. Se podrían meter dentro de 'Relatos Oficiales' o algo asi y eso dentro de 'Literatura' donde incluir también la categoría 'Libros'. --Usuario:Petrovic 02:56 31 may 2009 (UTC) :Pues sí, la verdad. Cuando los metí ahí no había ningún otro lado donde meterlos, pero ahora hay de sobra. Creo que los voy a mandar a "Relatos cortos" o algo así, para categorizarlo junto a novelas, cómic y manga.--Lon-ami 09:30 31 may 2009 (UTC) Javascript Oye ¿has deshabilitado el Javascript en el wiki? Estoy intentando crear las tablas con ese bonito "hide/show" que tienen en Wowiki para expandirse y recogerse pero no hay manera de hacerlo. He copiado el código tal cual y en otros wikis funciona y aquí no. Ya me cuentas.--Usuario:Petrovic 08:07 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :¿Ein? que yo sepa no, bueno, es que por poder, no creo ni que pueda deshabilitarlo. Igual es cosa tuya, no sé. Ahora mismo pruebo algún script a ver si a mi me funcionan.--Lon-ami 14:48 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :No, todo va a la perfección. Seguramente no hayas copiado bien el código o te estés comiendo un cacho. Si no es éso, dime qué plantilla es y le echo un vistazo ;).--Lon-ami 14:55 10 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Funciona bien en Wowiki y en la Wikipedia pero aquí no. Intenta pegarlo en una entrada y mira la previsualización. Esto es sólo el código fuente para que te hagas una idea, las plantillas que es algo más sencillo tampoco funciona.--Usuario:Petrovic :::Pues, por ejemplo, el menú desplegable al principio de esta página funciona por Java, y funciona. De todas formas, qué quieres hacer, que las plantillas grandes se oculten, como las de zonas de un continente? Porque esas tienen un buen tocho de código en página externas enlazando... si sigue sin salirte, compáralo con alguno de otra wiki, pero, la verdad, con todo el código de wowwiki debería salir. :::Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, los malditos exámenes e universidad me están matando pero si dentro de un rato tengo tiempo intentaré probar un par de cosas. Si no otro día, pero ya buscaré alguna solución.--Lon-ami 16:00 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :::: Como que funciona. Esto es lo que veo yo aquí y esto en Wowiki. Lo que quiero hacer básicamente es que en algunas entradas no haya una congestión de plantillas como sucede en Elwynn Forest y que pasará con todas las entradas de zonas (entre otras). Además de darle un pequeño toque diferenciador a las plantillas para que se distinga claramente cual es cual. Animo con esos exámenes.--Usuario:Petrovic :::::Me refiero a que el Javascript funciona. Ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer, y sí, necesita bastante más código: :::::http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Elwynn_Forest :::::Que contiene dentro el código bestia: :::::http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Navbox :::::Una vez esté todo ese código dentro debería funcionar ;).--Lon-ami 16:21 10 jun 2009 (UTC) ::::::La plantilla Navbox la traje hace 2 días con su subplantillas (Plantilla:Navbox). Si te fijas, el parámetro que determina el hide/show es 'state'. El 'header', la parte de arriba es una subplantilla que también importé y que tiene una parte parecida al hide/show pero a la izquierda del cuadro que sí que salen. En fin, miraré un poco más, si no se tendrá que quedar como está --Usuario:Petrovic : He visto que has cambiado el Common.js (bueno, en realidad lo has creado) que es donde va el código que te pegué antes. Puedes darme algo de información sobre como pretendes que lo usemos o vas a crear alguna página de ayuda/explicación o algo similar. Por cierto hablando de eso, he creado una discusión sobre el manido tema de los nombres aquí y me gustaría saber tu opinión. Un saludo. --Usuario:Petrovic ::Sep, pero todavía necesito copiar otra página de javascript para que funcione todo, y a ésa la voy a tener que hacer arreglos, porque si no la wiki se va a convertir, gráficamente, en un clon de la otra, algo que, así en principio, no queremos. En caunto tenga algo más de tiempo (mañana, probablemente) le echo un vistazo y lo creo, pra que funcione todo a la perfección. ::De todas formas, nos siguen faltando plantillas, subplantillas, de wowwiki. Ya sabes, una plantilla que tiene dentro otra plantilla. Pero es algo que no cuesta nada de hacer, y en cuanto suba el nuevo javascript lo hago también ;).--Lon-ami 19:05 15 jun 2009 (UTC) Ascenso :Continuado desde Usuario Discusión:Petrovic#Ascenso. Me parece bien siempre que me expliques eso de los 'poderes' xD. Ya he visto desde tu perfil en las páginas especiales de los administradores del wiki que te conectabas pero me chocaba un poco que no intervinieras en algunos casos de vandalismo de los que he tenido que avisar en Wikia para banear por ejemplo a un usuario porque mis límites estaban básicamente a nivel de deshacer ediciones desde el historial de los artículos. Como habrás observado, el wiki ha dado un cambio bastante interesante hacia el castellano que ni yo mismo me esperaba. Ultimamente me paso el 90% del tiempo corrigiendo las ediciones para que incluyan el inglés que casi no tengo tiempo de crear contenido propio, justo ahora que hay tantas cosas sobre Cacatlysm! De hecho acabo de ver cómo has deshecho bastantes cosas de la Guerra de los Ancestros volviéndolo a pasar al inglés. La razón de la castellanización de la categoría es que los libros habían sido traducido al español y ante una falta de formato oficial se optó por traducirlo (como pasa con otras cosas). Tendremos que hablar de esto. Bueno, ya me cuentas. Como te dije una vez, la dirección de correo con la que me registré en el wiki es mas falsa que un billete de 3 euros asi que si te hace falta alguna cuenta para algo me lo avisas ;) --Usuario:Petrovic :Nah, lo de la guerra de los ancestros es por consevar el nombre original. Si te fijas no he puesto sólo "War of the Ancients", sino que "Warcraft: War of the Ancients", que es el nombre completo. Y ya sabes que lo de tenerlos en inglés es para evitar poner 200 traducciones diferentes, porque en W2, W3 y algunos libros las cosas están sin traducir o traducidas de diferente manera. Es lo mismo que poner "Ira del rey exánime" en vez de "Wrath of the Lich King". Preferible en inglés. Además mucha gente juega en inglés por repelús a la traducción, así que así solucionamos todo. Luego en el artículo se ponen los nombres para aclarar y ya está�;). :Lo del ascenso en cuanto pueda te subo y te pongo una explicación en tu página de discusión. También me gustaría escribir unas buenas políticas para que te puedas apoyar en ellas si los usuarios te llevan la contraria. Así que en cualquier momento eres burócrata.--Lon-ami 08:57 2 sep 2009 (UTC) :PD: La siguiente vez contéstame en donde te pongo el mensaje original >_< xDDD. ::Lo de las políticas como va :P, échale un vistazo a esto a ver qué opinas --Usuario:Petrovic :::Buah, es simplemente genial. Me encanta, sobre todo, la comparación con Star Wars y Luke Skywalker. Creo que éso lo dejará todo muy claro. :::Aunque yo, la verdad, dejaría sin traducir todos los nombres propios, y no sólo los anteriores a WoW. Es decir, TO-DO. El nombre en español sólo debería aparecer en la cabecera del título, con el icono de la bandera. :::¿Por qué? Por las mismas razones que has dado tú al resto de cosas :P. :::Lo de las políticas es un rollazo, y además estoy teniendo poco tiempo, mucho del cual uso en WoWWiki, ya sabes, para el rollo de conseguir consenso entre wikis. :::Aún así, si ves que hay mucho vandalismo o problemas, avisa, que mira la lista de seguimiento a diario, y entonces podría intentar acelerar el proceso, que al final probablemente sea lo que haga: poner 4 normas básicas y ya partir desde eso. :::De todas formas, si tengo tiempo este fin de semana, abriré un tema de discusión para hablar sobre algunas de las decisiones más polémicas.--Lon-ami 11:22 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Creación de imágenes Hola, acabo de recibir su mensaje...muchas gracias, estaba pensado, que talvez podria tener problemas por editar...le agradezco mucho Si necesito una ayuda: para poner una imagen es necesario crearla uno mismo o uno la puede poner cualquiera??? --Dark Lord 123 22:40 19 oct 2009 (UTC) :No te entiendo muy bien, pero si lo que quieres decir es que qué imágenes puedes subir a la wiki, puedes subir las que quieras, mientras no incumplan las normas de wikia. De WoWWiki, por ejemplo, puedes subir las que quieras.--Lon-ami 14:12 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Un par de cosas, la plantilla de Plantilla:Libros libros que has creado deberia ir en la categoria 'plantillas de navegacion' que ya esta creada. Por otro lado, no se si es algo de la configuracion del wiki o que, pero las plantillas no salen igual que en wowiki donde aparecen tabuladas cosa que aqui no pasa. Si te fijas en la plantilla de libros por ejemplo, en la primera columna se ve muy estrecha y aunque el codigo sea el mismo que wowiki el ancho no se puede aumentar a menos que escribas una palabra larga o, como he hecho yo alguna vez de manera cutre, escribir una linea de xxxxx en color blanco para que no se vea por el fondo y asi aumentar el ancho. No se si hay que tocar alguna cosa del java o algo asi pero bueno, es algo que estaria bien que tuvieramos como en wowiki. Saludos. --Usuario:Petrovic :Ya, creo que es de la otra parte esa del java, que no la copié de WoWWiki porque necesitaba alguna modificación, aunque, la verdad, creo que lo único negativo que pasaba era que la skin cambiaba. :Am, y sí, está mal, es que las acabo de crear y no había terminado de pulirlas :P.--Lon-ami 14:48 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Bienvenida? Hola Lon-ami, Petrovic me dijo que te lo comentara a ti y así lo he echo. Quería preguntar sí existe alguna plantilla de bienvenida para cuando se registra algún usuario nuevo para orientarle, él me dijo que eso era cosa tuya. En caso de que no exista tenia pensado que se podría hacer alguna que tubiera contenido con los enlaces más importantes para que el usuario pueda orientarse y algo de contenido sobre como editar su perfil o un artículo. Es una idea xD. [[Usuario:Skooby|'Skooby']] | [[Usuario_Discusión:Skooby|'¿Hablamos?']] 20:39 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ya, está en la lista de cosas pendientes :S. Últimamente tengo 0 tiempo, así que os tengo abandonados un poco bastante... hasta dentro de un mes más o menos no termino con los exámenes, así que no creo que asome en serio hasta entonces. :Si quieres intentarlo, siéntete libre de crear la plantilla tú mismo (puedes usar la de WoWWiki como referencia). Si no ya crearé una yo mismo en cuanto saque un momento, que no tiene mucha complicación. :Todavía tengo que actualizar una cuantas cosas, pero en cuanto lo haga podré nombrar algunos administradores, así que todo irá mejor sin que la wiki dependa de mi para todo ;) :P.--Lon-ami 15:52 31 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Intentaré hacerla, ya que tengo algunas ideas probaré a ver que puedo hacer. Además que tambien estoy en otros wikis puedo mirar a ver como son las de los otros y sacar alguna idea para el formato ^^ [[Usuario:Skooby|'Skooby']] | [[Usuario_Discusión:Skooby|'¿Hablamos?']] 22:09 2 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Si tienes dudas pregunta, que aunque pase de la wiki, las páginas que tengo en la lista de seguimiento las vigilo de cerca ;).--Lon-ami 00:23 4 feb 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, este es mi trabajo, el cual creo que no está mal, pero es posible que tenga algunos erroes. He tomado la libertad para crear ciertos asuntos delicados que pueden afectar al wiki entero y por eso te coloco aquí la plantilla para que la observes y revises su contenido, el cual creo que está muy completo, pero algunos asuntos requierirían de la aprovación del administrador. ::::Resultado de la plantilla : ::::Espero que guste y sea del agrado de la administración. ::::PD: Aun le falta terminar de rellenar algunos de los contenidos, pero no creo que sea nada importante. ::::Un cordial saludo. FDO: [[Usuario:Skooby|'Skooby']] | [[Usuario_Discusión:Skooby|'¿Hablamos?']] 18:29 4 feb 2010 (UTC) :::::¿Que si me gusta? Por favor, si es simplemente genial. Es perfecta, y mucho mejor que otras de wikis mucho más grandes. Un trabajo genial, Skooby. :::::Acerca de los cambios, ¿puedes profundizar algo más a lo que te refieres? ¿Cambios en el meta-código? ¿En los .js? :::::Gracias ;).--Lon-ami 13:00 5 feb 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pues no tiene que ver con eso, es porque he creado una "política" y algunos archivos más sobre los que no he encontrado nada en este wiki y quisiera que se revisasen por si alguna de las cosas que puse incumple la anterior política (si es que se tenía alguna). La cree pensando en que el wiki lo hacemos todos sigueindo más o menos un mismo formato de publicación, una serie de "conceptos" para llevarnos todos bien que he sacado mirando otros wikis. Eso es lo que quiero que mires a ver si te parecen bien. ::::::Si también quieres que haga algun otro tipo de cosa relacionada con el diseño avisame, que intentaré hacer lo que pueda, como cambios de imágen automáticos según el día y cositas así. (Me gusta trabajar cosas de diseños que soy estudiante de diseño gráfico ^^) [[Usuario:Skooby|'Skooby']] | [[Usuario_Discusión:Skooby|'¿Hablamos?']] 17:01 5 feb 2010 (UTC) ::::::PD: Si se pudiese poner una imagen de fondo en la tabla ubiese quedado mejor, pero no está activado el atributo BACKGROUND="" para las tablas XD pero da igual así está bien ^^ [[Usuario:Skooby|'Skooby']] | [[Usuario_Discusión:Skooby|'¿Hablamos?']] 12:39 7 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Inglés o Español? Tengo una duda, resulta que algunas páginas están con el nombre en inglés, por ejemplo, Chaos Orc, no Orco del Caos, y otras como "Orco Fel", no "Fel Orc". Quisiera saber si los nombres de las páginas se escriben en Inglés o en Español, ya que hago posts en inglés y los cambian a español. y otros en español y los cambian a inglés. Muchas gracias.--Inico 16:30 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :Es en inglés, así que si ves que alguien se dedica a cambiarlos al castellano donde no corresponde, reviértele la edición poniendo una nota de "Las normas dicen que hay que ponerlo en inglés" o algo así, y si ves que sigue, sin hacer caso, déjale un mensaje en su página de discusión. Si sigue haciendo lo que le da la gana, me dices que le haga una visita y ya está�:P. :Lo malo es que todavía no tenemos escrito un Manual de Estilo oficial, aunque Petrovic se curró algo parecido: User blog:Petrovic/Sobre el idioma del Wiki y el formato.. Les puedes mandar ahí si te dicen que no hay normas. :Saludos ;).--Lon-ami 13:07 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Categoría Borrar Convendría que fueras eliminando cosas de esta categoría, más que nada para que no se acumulen cosas y luego se tarde más en seleccionar lo que realmente es útil y lo que no. Te aconsejo que empieces por las imágenes, la mayoría erróneas y duplicadas, y por las categorías, misiones, subzonas y mobs, fruto de una reordenación de los títulos o por fallos al escribirlas. Un saludo. --Usuario:Petrovic :Ah, sí, gracias por recordármelo xDDD. :Ya que estoy, te informo de que estoy escribiendo un Manual de Estilo con algunos administradores más de otras wikias españolas. Comparte bastantes cosas con el de WoWWiki, y esperaría poder terminarlo pronto. :En cuanto esté terminado, pienso nombrar unos cuantos burócratas, ya que no deberíais tener problemas con manual de estilo como "la ley" en vuestras manos. Deséame suerte, a ver si el resto sacan un momento entre estudiar para los exámenes y consigo terminar aunque sea el nuestro sólo, que es a los que más nos hace falta. :Me gustaría que fuéramos una wikia reconocida para cuando salga Cataclysm, la oportunidad perfecta para lucirse con el nuevo contenido y atraer gente, y el manual de estilo es imprescindible (se agradece que hicieras esa versión sencilla, para guiar a los usuarios :P). :Pues eso, ahora mismo borro todo lo de la categoría, y a ver si pronto tenemos el manual de... las narices xD. :PD: La plantilla Hoygan es un puntazo xDDD.--Lon-ami 11:57 5 ene 2010 (UTC) :: Vale pero no te olvides de borrar también las categorías. Si tienes alguna duda con algo pregúntamelo. Y suerte para los exámenes!. --Usuario:Petrovic Una Petición Hola. Este wiki es genial pero yo acabo de crear una sobre historia y se usar todo, menos algo que me trae loco: las plantillas. Si se insertarlas en otras wikis pero al intentarlo en la mia tengo que crerala yo. No se si me pudioeras ayudar, le pedi ayuda a petrovic porque pense que era el administrador de aqui pero me dijo que eres tuy que tenia que habilitar el java, no se como hacerlo porque soy muy novato y no entiendo los manuales de wikia ni la platica que tuvieron ustedes dos en este talk page. DE antemanoo agradeceria si me pudieras ayudar porfavor en un lenguaje muy novato para crearlas . Gracias y Saludos!!!--AdminEmperor 20:06 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Idioma... otra vez, si No quería recurir a esto, pero bueno, acá estoy. Hola, soy ClaudeSpeed9425, un usuario de Wikia, administrador en un par de wikis. Según tengo entendido, sos el administrador de este sitio. Estuve hablando con Petrovic sobre el dichoso asunto del idioma. Si te interesa ver como comenzó la discusión, mira en su discusión. Si, ya se que ya te han preguntado esto miles de veces, pero por mas que lea las dichosas normas sigo sin verle sentido. Esta bien que en Warcraft tenga un nombre en ingles, y en WoW tenga uno en castellano, y que por eso prefieran ponerlo en ingles, si... Está bien por lo menos para ustedes dos, que parecen entender el inglés a la perfección. El 95% de los usuarios que llegan a esta wiki, posiblemente solo conozcan el WoW, y al hacer el intento de escribir un artículo se encuentran con que lo borran, o le revierten las ediciones por no usar los nombres en ingles. Siendo esta una wiki en español, los nombrés deberían ir en ese idioma. De todos los jugadores hispanos que juegan al World of Warcraft, la gran mayoría tiene la versión esES o esMX, y no tienen NI IDEA de como se llama cada zona en ingles, y sinceramente ni les importa. A lo que quiero llegar es que si lo que quieren es tener una wiki que crezca continuamente, con muchos usuarios, no pueden imponer unas reglas que muy pocos pueden cumplir. Cuando el usuario que llega a esta wiki se da cuenta de que le borraron el artículo o le revirtieron las ediciones, dudo que quiera seguir colaborando, por lo que lo único que ganan así es ahuyentar a los editores. Te pido por favor que vuelvas a pensar sobre este tema. Espero a que me respondas acá o en mi página de discusión. En caso de que no haya logrado convencerte, no voy a insistir con el tema y me voy de esta wiki sin decir más. En caso contrario, me gustaría ofrecerte mi ayuda para lo que necesites, sea trasladar nombres o con la creación de artículos. Piénsalo, por favor. Es por el bien del wiki. Saludos! ClaudeSpeed9425 :O.O me ha impresionado, de verdad...espero que te hagan caso, de todas maneras yo ya tuve una discursión con Petrovic y otro y lo único que conseguí fue que me baneasen.... mira la conversación aquí. (KANDOOWW =D) P.D.: ha habido más discursiones, pero es esa la mas reciente Oigan, en verdad yo apruebo lo que dicen y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Siempre quise que el idioma sea el que debe ser (claramente español -- es.wow.wikia.com) y no me canso de repetirl, ojalá se tomen las medidas quen realmente deben ser. --Exor1204 22:17 11 mar 2010 (UTC) :Si la mayoría de usuarios que vienen aquí solo conocen el Wow entonces se han equivocado de Wiki. Por otro lado Exor hace ya bastante tiempo que crea los artículos con casi todo el contenido en español sin que se le revierta ningún cambio ¿por qué no aprendeis de él y en vez de crear artículos sin ningún tipo de orden vais construyendo poco a poco las cosas? Recordad que cuando se revierten cambios no es solamente por cuestión idiomatica sino porque lo que se escribe es una mierda pinchada en un palo. Las faltas de ortografía, los plagios y el vandalismo se revierten. --Usuario:Petrovic Entonces, según lo que has dicho, ¿por qué me cambiastes a mi una y otra vez mis páginas? Porque si es que te parece que es una mierda pinchada en un palo, ¿por qué no las borras? Para el que no lo sepa, las páginas que YO cree y se me estuvieron cambiando todo el rato por el idioma (español) son: Druida, Priest, Hunter y Mago.--Usuario:Kandooww :Se te revertieron los cambios de nombres de personalidades importantes porque las pusiste una y otra vez en español y el lore va en su idioma original (el referente a cada juego y cada fuente va en el idioma en que Blizzard lo lanzó en España). Del resto de los artículos no tenía nada que objetar salvo alguna falta de ortografía (Ahora mismo esas entradas están tal cual las escribiste); fuiste tú quien los blanqueó voluntariamente antes de atender a las explicaciones que se te hicieron e impediste que cualquiera pudiera editarlas así que tus :quejas me resbalan bastante. --Usuario:Petrovic Lo mismo te digo :No ofende el que quiere sino el que puede querido Kandoww ;) --Usuario:Petrovic "Ser consciente de la propia ignorancia es un gran paso hacia el saber" (Benjamin Disreali), ala majo, aplicate el cuento --Usuario:Kandooww ::Se decidió poner todos los nombres en su versión original porque la traducción era imprecisa y demás. ::Por poner un ejemplo, con Star Wars, lo que hacemos aquí es conservar Skywalker en su versión original, y no llamarlo Caminacielo o una cosa por el estilo. ::Que yo sepa, nadie debería revertir una edición completa porque haya algunos detalles mal. Si es una edición nefasta y sin remedio ni solución, pues se revierte, y si no se corrigen los fallos y ya está. ::PD: No os olvidéis de firmar vuestras ediciones con --~~~~ >_<.--Lon-ami 16:05 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Pero es que en ese ejemplo (Skywalker), seguro que está así en la página oficial en español, que ni idea cuál será, pero es que los nombres de Warcraft están en la página ofical de Warcraft y están en español, pero además, ¿no pensáis en la gente que juege al WoW y no tiene ni idea de como se llamaban antes (o ahora, si juegas en los servidores ingles)? Es que a veces ni eso, a veces están buscando, por ejemplo....Hamuul Tótem de Runa (personaje "importante" que solamente aparece en WoW, no en otros juegos), no tienen que saber que tienen que buscarlo por "Hamuul Runetotem" --Usuario:Kandooww :Ya, pero se supone que la página en español existe, y lo hace como un redireccionamiento a la página con el nombre en inglés. :De todas formas, voy a empezar a pasar una serie de políticas a limpio a la wiki, y aunque la traducción de nombres no será una de las primeras, llegará en algún momento, y zanjaremos el asunto de una vez por todas, y me gustaría que la mayoría estuviera de acuerda, para evitar vandalismos tontos como los que ha habido por la gente imponiendo su opinión por encima de las reglas. :Las reglas las vamos a hacer nosotros, en consenso, así que no las incumpliremos y la wiki será un lugar mejor (lleno de colorines y flores... buneo, no, pero sí un lugar con menos guerras de ediciones :P).--Lon-ami 20:56 20 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Un usuario con 100 ediciones, casi todas troleando, no debería imponer nada sobre los que llevan miles de aportaciones. --Usuario:Petrovic :::perdona 100 ediciones AQUÍ, he hecho muchísimas más que lo sepas, por cierto....¿te has amplicado ya el cuento? ---Usuario:Kandooww ::::El número de ediciones aparece en tu página de usuario. Compruébalo y compara. --Usuario:Petrovic :Hamuul Runetotem lamento decirle a Kandooww ha salido en la novela 'Stormrage' así como en el comic, ambas explicando todo el lore del personaje y cuyo nombre aparece en INGLÉS. Para todo lo referente al WoW se puede usar en los artículos su nombre en castellano. En todas las misiones donde aparezca, en todas las referencias hacia él dentro del juego... pero no en el lore!!! porque en el lore no ha aparecido nunca su nombre en español!! Es que no sois más cuadriculados porque no quereis. En vez de quejarte sin aportar nada, preocupate de saber quien es el personaje, y donde aparece. Como dije más arriba, Exor lleva tiempo creando fichas de personajes cuyos nombres aparecen en castellano porque solo afectan al Wow. Pero eso parece que te da igual, tú a lo tuyo, a trolear. --Usuario:Petrovic (A partir de ahora sólo te responderé con citas célebres) "Existen solo dos cosas infinitas, el universo y la estupidez humana, y de la primera no estoy seguro." (Albert Einstein) --Usuario:Kandooww Bueno, lo que yo hago en los artículos es lo que debería ser para que los usuarios nuevos puedan entender, ya saben, nombres en español referentes a WoW o WC3. Veo, Lon-ami que has estado recontra activo en la wowwiki en inglés y aunque dices no tienes tiempo, has colaborado mucho en ella, tal vez por eso prefieres el inglés y lo quieres aplicar acá. He leído por ahí algunas discusiones de artículos de usuarios no registrados que se han quejado del inglés y por decirlo, se asustaron. No quiero que pase eso en esta wikia. El formato amigable para ellos sería el español... ÓRALE. Claro, si el artículo tuvo varias nombres ya sea en WoW o Wc3 o lore, sería correcto que el título vaya en inglés y que al mencionarse en el artículo, lleve el nombre correcto según la fuente de donde provenga tal como Blizzard lo trajo a nosotros los de habla hispana. Saludos :P --Exor1204 13:34 21 mar 2010 (UTC) :El problema principal es que, por ejemplo, en los mangas y cómics que están saliendo traducidos ahora, TODOS los nombres están en inglés. :Y no, no prefiero el inglés, sólo intento organizar allí las cosas para que cuando las traduzca no tenga que cambiarlas al siguiente día, para que quede homogéneo :P. ::Si te fijas bien, tampoco hago tanto, sólo listas y correcciones básicas.--Lon-ami 14:14 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues ponerlos en inglés y en español con lo de redirigir--Usuario:Kandooww ::Pero los mangas traducidos por fans no se consideran fuente oficial, de hecho las traducciones son horribles y aunque estuvieran traducidas correctamente al español, hasta que una editorial no lo haga no se debe tener en cuenta. --Usuario:Petrovic :Ésa es la idea principal y lo que se supone que lleva haciéndose desde siempre >_<. El título del artículo en inglés, y redirección desde la página en español.--Lon-ami 16:22 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa, sin anímo de ofender, ¿por qué no al revés? El título en español y la redirección en inglés, es más lógico, ya que es una página española, y no habría que hacer muchos solo renombrarlo en español (por lo menos en Wikipedia se hace así) --Usuario:Kandooww :Porque en inglés siempre ha tenido el mismo nombre y en español ha tenido 2 y hasta 3 nombres distintos. ¿a qué español te refieres? ¿al que dice Rey Lich o al que dice Rey Exánime? ¿al que dice El Azote o al que dice La Plaga? ¿al que dice Black Morass (tal cual) o al que dice Ciénaga Negra? ¿al que dice los Olvidados o al que dice los Renegados? ¿al que dice Elfos Nocturnos o al que dice Elfos de la Noche? Y quien sabe lo que dirá mañana... --Usuario:Petrovic Pues al más actual (¿cuando se han llamado los Renegados, los Olvidados?¿En Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne?No lo recuerdo...) :Lo de al más actual es tu opinión y creo que errónea. Si cada vez que a Blizzard le da por cambiar cosas (y son muchas las que ha cambiado, la próxima en que ya me estoy cagando en ellos con antelación), habrá que re-escribir todo el wiki varias veces. ¿harás tú eso? Hay que pensar que hay que construir esto para tocarlo lo menos posible en el futuro y coño, que me aspen si alguien piensa que después de todo el trabajo de traducir el lore voy a ponerme a revisar cada enlace y cada frase para cambiarlo por culpa de su departamento de traducciones chapuceras. El volumen total de Wowiki supera las 75.000 entradas. Cambiar un dato puede suponer pasarse meses revisando cada recoveco y, sinceramente, aquí no estamos preparados para eso. Y no vale dejar las cosas a la mitad porque entonces tendríamos la mitad del wiki apuntando a un sitio y la otra mitad a otro. El objetivo es dar una pincelada general del Universo Warcraft y cuando las bases estén construdias, entonces podemos ponernos a pensar en especificar un poco más. :Lo de los Olvidados es algo que he leido en fragmentos de la Historia de Warcraft, en la Wikipedia, aqui y en definitiva, buscando un poco en Google y leyéndose a fondo el wiki. A pesar de ser vox populi y para evitar confusiones, la entrada del wiki siempre ha estado vacía porque no se ha decidido cómo abordarlos. Personalmente no me gusta nombrar a las facciones en inglés pero dado que hay 2 nombres en castellano no se sinceramente qué hacer. Es algo que tengo pendiente de mirar. :Y ya que estamos, cuando escribas en una página de discusión contestando a otra persona, tabula tus respuestas para que se te entienda a quien respondes que últimamente te lo estoy haciendo yo. Se hace añadiendo dos puntos al principio del párrafo. Si editas esto verás como es. El formato es importante. --Usuario:Petrovic ::Ok, muy bonito queda todo en ingles, ordenado, y lindo a la vista, si. Y no crea confusiones sobre el nombre. Ahora respóndanme ésto. ¿Quien va a contribuir en esta wiki escribiendo todo en inglés? ¿Petrovic solo? Solamente usuarios que tengan el wow en ingles. En español puede quedar desordenado y confuso, pero es el idioma oficial de esta wiki, y el idioma en el que escribirán todos quienes lleguen a esta wiki por primera vez, les guste o no. Si tienen pensado cambiar el idioma, avísenme, que el momento de cambiarlo es AHORA y no cuando tengan cinco mil artículos. Si no les interesa, bueno, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, que como mucho podrán llegar a cuatro usuarios activos. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 23:22 22 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Que yo sepa el wiki entero está escrito en español con la salvedad de los términos de ciertos nombres relevantes y lugares del lore y aquellos cuyas entradas no existen todavía. Si queda algo más en inglés es porque no se ha terminado de escribir la entrada o bien porque no se ha hecho la redirección. Y vuelvo a recordar que esto NO ES UN WIKI DEL WOW sino del Universo Warcraft que existe desde mucho antes que el Wow y que abarca muchas más cosas que el videojuego. Ahora, si solo te interesa el Wow lo tienes facilisimo porque todo lo referente al wow va en español. Las subzonas, los Talentos, las misiones, los objetos, los NPC exclusivos del Wow... ¿dónde ves tú que 'todo esté en inglés' y que 'solo pueden colaborar los que tengan el wow en inglés'?. --Usuario:Petrovic :::En realidad, lo de NPC exclusivos del Wow, ya el principio está en inglés, porque en español es PNJ (Personaje No Jugable), no NPC (Non Player Character)--Usuario:Kandooww ::::Bueno, los términos internos de juego son una tontería bastante grande y no afectan en absoluto a la comprensión del wiki - por cierto no son exclusivos del Wow, ya que vienen de mucho antes, concretamente de Dungeons & Dragons allá por mediados de los años 70. Lo mismo pasa con los términos RPG o MMORPG. --Usuario:Petrovic :::¡cómo si fuera de Pepa la Cantautora! NPC sige siendo un término inglés, y PNJ su traducción al español. De todas maneras, aunque haga lo que as dicho ("habrá que re-escribir todo el wiki varias veces. ¿harás tú eso?"), daría igual, porque tú me lo cambiarías, como siempre--Usuario:Kandooww ::::Bueno, si tu visión del wiki se resume a eso me alegra saber que no era para tanto. Como le he dicho a Exor en alguna ocasión, nunca va a haber usuarios contentos al 100% así que de lo que se trata es que las difrencias sean así de pequeñas. Ojalá participaras la mitad de lo que te quejas, te recuerdo que el hecho de que alguien te edite algo no tiene que significar algo malo. --Usuario:Petrovic :::Lo haría si esto estuviera todo en español--Usuario:Kandooww ::::Pues nada, tú mismo. Eso sí, si no vas a colaborar no esperes que se te haga caso en nada. --Usuario:Petrovic :::::Si, ya se que solo digo "WoW" y no "Warcraft", pero sinceramente... El 90% de la gente que conoce la saga es por el WoW, no por el Warcraft, y de esa gente el 80% solo juega al WoW. ¿Cuánta gente creen que sigue jugando al Warcraft III? Por eso digo que debe hacerse como está en el World of Warcraft en la versión en español. Y si, si hay que traducir todo el wiki no se preocupen que si me dan una mano yo me puedo encargar de eso. Pero no, siguen diciendo que lo quieren en inglés. Con respecto a la Subzonas en español... que me dices de Searing Gorge?? Si no entro en el artículo no tengo ni idea de que es "La Garganta de Fuego", y, te repito, la gente lo va a escribir así, como Garganta de Fuego, quieran o no. Cuando un usuario nuevo llega a la wiki, y quiere colaborar con un artículo, lo va a escribir como lo conozca él del juego en su idioma. Y cuando ve que le revierten todas las ediciones, se va. Más fácil imposible. Les repito lo mismo que dije antes: "Si tienen pensado cambiar el idioma, avísenme, que el momento de cambiarlo es AHORA y no cuando tengan cinco mil artículos. Si no les interesa, bueno, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, que como mucho podrán llegar a cuatro usuarios activos". Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 13:34 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ::::::Es lo que tienen las redirecciones, que si escribes tanto Garganta de Fuego como La Garganta de Fuego te lleva al mismo sitio. Una vez allí es normal que no te aclares mucho porque el artículo está casi vacío. Por otro lado no me vas a convencer con porcentajes inventados por ti (90% de la gente que juega, 80% del wow... ¿por qué no el 75% de hombres que son el 32% calvos y el 91% gordos?). Hablando claro: si no os da la gana de colaborar no lo hagais pero dejad de hacernos perder el tiempo. Te he dado argumentos y enlaces de sobra para demostrarte que estás totalmente equivocado con lo del idioma y sigues igual así que si quieres pelearte tú solo con la pared adelante. Por cierto ni te imaginas la de gente que conozco que sigue jugando al DOTA, que tú no lo hagas es otra cosa. --Usuario:Petrovic :::::::Propongo...no....Convoco una votación justa sobre este tema (lo siento esto es una democracia). Último día para votar será el 25 de abril, solo se puede votar una vez ¿que os parece?¿es justo para los dos lados? Alá, pos ya está...Votar en mi página de discursión---Usuario:Kandooww :::::::: Esa 'encuesta' parte de una premisa falsa y torticeramente manipulada: que todo el wiki está en inglés. Yo soy el primero que quiere que las cosas del wow estén en español pero no que las cosas que han estado siempre en inglés y de las que no hay traducción al castellano se 'esapañolicen'. --Usuario:Petrovic :::::::::Ya está, neutral neutral del todo. Espero vuestros votos =D y recordar: "La diferencia entre una democracia y una dictadura consiste en que en la democracia puedes votar antes de obedecer las ordenes." (C. Bukowski) :Reitero las palabras de Petrovic: lo único que está en inglés son los nombres "más veteranos", que aparecen en diferentes medios, y que tienen más de una traducción. El resto pueden ponerse en castellano sin ningún problema. :Y repito, todos los artículos con nombre en inglés tienen una redirección desde el nombre en español; y si no la tienen, deberían. :Estáis sacando la cosa demasiado de contexto. :Y para votaciones oficiales, ya os he dicho que abriré temas de discusión para las políticas pronto, probablemente dentro de una semana; y sí, ya sé que suelo ser muy pasota y dejar bastantes cosas en balde por falta de tiempo u otras prioridades, pero lo de las políticas lo considero un paso serio y necesario para seguir adelante. :Entre otras cosas, para evitar este tipo de discusiones, que sin moderación acaban en guerras de ediciones. La wiki necesita burócratas, porque es demasiado grande y porque yo no le dedico el tiempo suficiente, y sin políticas los burócratas no tienen normas con las que actuar.--Lon-ami 17:28 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ::La votación ya lo he hecho yo...que me ha hecho ilusión.....Y respecto a lo de nombres de los más veteranos, se puede crea un apartado con los cambios de los nombres que ha tenido (por ejemplo: El Rey Exánime: Al prinicpio se le llamo con su nombre original, Lich King, a partir de Warcraft III se le pueso Rey Lich para españolizarlo y después se le puso Rey Exánime, nombre actual, para españolizarlo del todo.) Eso sería la idea, aunque no sé porque lo cambiaron =P--Usuario:Kandooww :::Madre mia, pero si asi es como está. La entrada lo trata como Lich King cuando se habla de novelas y lore que no está en español (su creación y la novela de Arthas que salió el año pasado), en el apartado de Warcraft III se le llama Rey Lich y en todo el apartado del Wow Rey Exánime. --Usuario:Petrovic ::::No me entiendes, digo poner todo en el nombre actual y crear un apartado con los nombres que a tenido asta el actual--Usuario:Kandooww Ay, Kandooww... El objetivo de esto es nombrar al personaje o subzona según la fuente de donde provenga, ya sea WC3, lore o WoW (claro, en español si se ha traducido). Es lo que de verdad es CORRECTO!! --Usuario:Exor1204 grasias lon =) muchas grasias lon cualquier cosa te pregunto que no entienda,y eres el unico que me a dado la bienvenida =( T-T grasias eres una gran inspiracion para mi y tengo mucho que aprender Plantilla Libros Podrías desbloquear esta plantilla para ir añadiéndole los títulos de las nuevas novelas que van saliendo ¿no? --Usuario:Petrovic :Ups, ni me acordaba que estaba protegida, ahí tienes ;) xD. :Cualquier cosa ya sabes, dime, que aunque apenas me paso por aquí, WoWWiki alguna vez si miro, y la tengo configurada para que me avise del seguimiento general de todas las wikis, así que veo si me dejas mensaje. :Lo más probable es que te acabe haciendo mod, porque no tengo tiempo para participar como es debido, y lo que se me da bien es administrar lo que hay a gran escala. :A ver si un proyecto que llevo poco a poco con unos amigos de una web de WoW sale adelante y consigo apoyar a la wikia desde ahí con mucha más fuerza :P.--Lon-ami 18:08 7 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Sigo sin poder editarla. --Usuario:Petrovic :::Vaya, me confundí. Ahora sí deberías poder.--Lon-ami 11:18 8 jun 2010 (UTC) :::: Ahora si. Le he dado un pequeño repaso, añadiendo un libro nuevo que sale este año, limpiando plantillas de separación inncesarias y dándole otro estilo a la primera columna para que no se viera el texto tan apegotonado. :::: Suerte con el proyecto de la web, antes de hacer publicidad y traer más gente deberías dejar a los que editamos aquí normalmente la posibilidad de borrar entradas. Ultimamente hay mucho troll y spam que editamos casi a diario y que tapona el wiki sin poder eliminarse. --Usuario:Petrovic :::::Ya, a ver si sale adelante, porque cuando uno tiene libe otro no, y así todo el rato... xDDD :::::Pues no sé, si se me va la pinza te hago admin en cualquier momento, porque esto es demasiado "tierra de nadie". Tenía que haber hecho normas después de haberlas discutido, pero me da que voy a coger y copiar las que me gusten y si hay problemas, pues que discutan las que hay. Ir discutiendo todo antes de crearlo es un proceso demasiado largo, y además, no tenemos suficiente gente activa como para poder sacar una buena mayoría, así que... :::::A ver si te saco un rato, que esta semana, aunque sigo de exámenes, ya no tengo otras responsabilidades, y el tiempo libre que tengo no lo tengo tan ocupado.--Lon-ami 20:08 8 jun 2010 (UTC) :Mirate también la protección de la entrada Novelas para añadir Chronicles of War que sale este año. --Usuario:Petrovic ::Hecho, he desprotegido también Manga y Cómics ;).--Lon-ami 08:42 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Soy Nuevo Bueno solo queria saber como pongo una subseccion cuando edito o escribo algo, como por ejemplo Descripcion Historia Enlaces.....Etc Solo eso Gracias Nueva Plantilla No puedes revertir la plantilla mierdosa esta al estilo que teníamos antes? se ha cargado todo el formato de las plantillas y de los cuadros!! --Usuario:Petrovic :Woops, creo que no te has enterado del pollo que hay xDDD. :Wikia ha forzado esta plantilla a todo el mundo, y es irreversible. No tiene marcha atrás. :Y sí, es un puto asco, tanto que bastantes wikis, incluyendo WoWWiki, se han marchado: http://www.wowpedia.org/ :Personalmente, paso de wikia. Por éso hace mil años que no aparezco por aquí, básicamente. Esta nueva plantilla, aparte de dar asco, reducir espacio, llenar todo de publicidad, dar dolor de cabeza si lees demasiado rato y un porrón de problemas más, es un auténtico insulto al espíritu de las wikis, forzando una especie de "red social" integrada en todo. :Por favor, si es que hasta las imágenes llevan EN EL ARTÍCULO quién las ha subido, como si esto fuera el puto Facebook, Fotolog o cualquiera de esas similares estupideces que no pintan nada en una wiki. :Yo no tengo demasiado trabajo empleado en lo que respecta a edición en esta wiki, ya que me concentro más en la versión inglesa, pero entiendo que a otros, como tú, que os habéis metido el curro padre, pues os joderá y a base de bien. :Si quieres poderes de moderador para hacer un backup de la wiki e intentar trasladarla a una nueva ubicación, sólo tienes que pedirlo, y si quieres quedarte aquí, pues pídelo también, porque yo no creo que vuelva por aquí hasta que los descerebrados que han forzado esta bazofia estén lejos de aquí. :Échale un vistazo general al tema en WoWWiki: http://www.wowwiki.com/Forum:Should_WoWWiki_leave_Wikia? :No hace falta que te leas todo (podrías morir xD) pero con los subtemas principales te haces a la idea. :Es lo que hay, ya lo siento que no estuvieras al tanto, pero la culpa es de wikia, que se ha pasado por el arco del triunfo a toda su comunidad al completo, porque a absolutamente nadie le gustó esta nueva plantilla cuando la probaron en versión beta, y aún así han tirado hacia adelante.--Lon-ami 17:17 21 oct 2010 (UTC) :Omg, me acabo de dar cuenta de que Petrovic=Killowgil, no tenía ni idea xDDD.--Lon-ami 17:19 21 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Si, ya he leido el tema, contestado bastantes vees y he migrado mi cuenta a wowpedia. La verdad es que si no vas a pasarte mas por aquí convendría que dejaras la posibilidad de moderar a alguien. Ya he dicho en el tema de wowwiki que si pueden reservern un subdominio .es para hacer la migración allí (los rusos ya se han apuntado también). Si se pudiera desarrollar una herramienta tipo wowhead con una pestaña que cambia el idioma manteniendo todo lo demás igual (plantillas, estructura, imágenes...) sería cojonudo. Pero claro hay que hacer backups antes así que no vas a pasarte por aquí déjamelo a ver que se puede hacer. --Usuario:Petrovic ::: He estado hablando estos dias con los admins de wowpedia en el freenode y me han pasado el correo del fulano que se encarga de hacer las migraciones al curse con la idea que nos den un subdominio es con el que continuar lo empezado aquí. En principio y a falta de preguntarle algunas cosas no tiene que haber problema, la distribución sería seguramente como aquí con el common.js y common.css separados de la versión inglesa y a falta por ver lo que pasa con las imágenes. Sin embargo para hacer la migración hace falta 'bajarse el wiki' y según me han dicho, en wowiki usaron un script de perl que escribió un tal edward del que me han dado su mail por si nos hace falta (aunque tendré que ver como se usa que yo de informática no pasé dle BASIC y el CSS que he medio autoaprendido aquí xD). Según me han dicho, el administrador tiene una herramienta para hacer esto más facil así que te lo pregunto por si sabes como va. --Usuario:Petrovic Nuevo hola lon-ami, gracias soy nuevo por aqui, ya lei la guia que hiso pretovic lo que no entiendo es en que formato se suben las imagenes, y una duda si por decir quiero editar en las campañas de warcraft 3 el titulo lo pongo en ingles o en español ya que el juego esta en ingles. gracias Froustmoure 2610 17:43 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Jaja see intente registrarme le puse todo Bien y me sale escoge fecha de Nacimiento y ya le Puse imagen de fondo Hola Lon-ami, no se si me pudieras ayudar, estaba buscando como poner una imagen como en este estupendo wiki que pusieron "Wikia_oppacity.png" para que se pusiera ver la imagen de fondo completa, intente en el diseñador de temas pero solo me deja poner colores no imagenes, gracias Wikia App para Guías de Videojuegos Hola Lon-ami! Quiero avisarles que aquí en Wikia estamos al punto de lanzar nuestro App para Guías de Videojuegos proximamente. El App tendrá acceso a decenas de miles de wikis y su contenido excelente. Así que Warcraft Wiki es uno de los wikis más populares, hemos decidido que sea uno de los primeros juegos en estrenar en el app! Pero antes de que eso se realizase, necesitamos su ayuda. Los Apps de Guías de Videojuegos prosperan cuando haya categorización excelente y un poco de mantenimiento por parte de los admins. Pues, yo voy a estar creando unas categorías para los videojuegos que ayudarán a hacerlos más visibles en el App. Eso generará muchos usuarios para su wiki. Y si quieren saber como pueden echarme la mano, solo mándenme un mensaje. Además, si les gustaría ver el App y tienen un smartphone o tablet con el sistema android, se lo podemos facilitar. Un saludo! Nick 19:49 20 mar 2013 (UTC)